kerbal_powersfandomcom-20200213-history
Aquaria
Aquaria is a nation comprised of five states, located in Greater Baskay Bay to the west of Owlia. Its culture and economy have a strong focus on the sea, with most cities and towns being located along the coasts. Historically each state was an individual, albeit small, country in itself, until 2050; where each state came together and unified into one nation, putting forth elected politicians to form the Aquarian Council. States Aquaria is formed out of the five states of Nomlas, Ahcurt, Amerb, Onifelge, and Artso, with Zheoul being integrated as the 6th after it was put under diplomatic control. As written in the Constitution of Aquarian Unity, written when all states joined together, each state is exactly equal in all rights, with each having its own capital city, and minor council overseeing matters directly related to their own state. As the time grows since unification, the lines between states are blurring in all but maps, as free trade and no internal border control gives citizens more freedom than ever before. Economy Each state‘s economy has different focuses to take advantage of the geography of the land, with the southern states of Nomlas, Onifelge and Zheoul specialising mainly in fishing, agriculture, and ship construction, while more northernly states like Amerb, Ahcurt and Artso being more industrialised, using the areas higher in resources to set up automated mines and quarries providing materials for large multipurpose factories. Military The Aquarian Military is relatively new force, as of yet never having seen major combat. It is made up of 60,000 personnel. It aims to be ready for all aspects of warfare, splitting its four sections evenly for flexibilty and balance on all fronts. Currently it is being upsized, while the ever growing amount of complete vehicles patrol Aquarian waters and airspace. Air Force The Aquarian Air Force is currently the largest sub-division of the military, with over 70 craft in service. It operates three different models of aircraft, with more being designed. Aircraft Currently In Operation: * F-50C Arcum An Air Superiority fighter built with RCS reduction techniques, this fifth generation plane can go toe to toe against enemy planes with its vulcan cannons and guided missiles. There are currently 50 in operation. GA-7 Inimicus A versatile Ground Attack plane, this aircraft provides close air support with its dual nose mounted rotary 30mm cannons and array of guided bombs and missiles. There are currently 15 in operation. LAH-3 Wyvern This light attack helicopter is extremely nimble, attacking from above with its 20mm turret and 6 Hellfire missiles. There are currently 12 in operation, 3 of which will be diverted to MHC-11 Arx ships when they are finished. Navy The Aquarian Navy is comprised of 7 ships currently, with more planned for construction in the future. It operates 2 different classes of ships, with 3 ships of a new class being constructed. Ships Currently In Operation: MMC-4F Castellum Designed around the ”Thrawn“ philosophy of multiple mobile small units as opposed to one large unit, the Castellum is ship which performs well at all tasks, while keeping cost down. there are currently 6 in operation. Ships Of The Class: ''Just Your Everyday, Garden Variety Piece Of Military Hardware ''(MMC-4F, Prev. D | CA: Patrol) ''A Most Effective Use Of Tax Payer’s Dollars ''(MMC-4F, Prev. D | CA: Patrol) ''I Have The Right To Bear Multiple 30mm Arms ''(MMC-4F | CA: Patrol) ''Not Exactly Moral In The Traditional Sense, No ''(MMC-4F | CA: Patrol) MHC-11 Arx Arx class ships are designed with the express purpose of destroying other ships, with over double the range and firepower of the Castellum. 3 are currently under construction in coastal ports. MAC-2 Bastion The flagship of the Aquarian Navy, this ship was won in a bet between F-Tech and Estrel, where it was extensively refitted, and transferred ownership to Aquaria with the purchase of the corporation. This Aircraft Carrier has deck space for 9 planes or helicopters, currently filled with LAH-3 Wyverns. Ship Of The Class: ''The Mostly Righteous Endevour ''(MAC-2 | CA: Patrol/Fishing) Army The Aquarian Army currently has 50 tanks in operation, with plans for more designs. Vehicle Currently Operated: MBT-6C Cervus The Cervus is a compact tank, built to minimise silhouette in the face of ineffective armour. It still packs a full complement of weapons though, with 6 50.cals, a 120mm Main cannon, and 4 anti-tank missiles. Space Corps The Aquarian Space Corps are a sub-division of the military currently being constructed and trained. Prior to it’s purchase, F-Tech had drawn up many blueprints for space warships, currently they are being evaluated to choose the best ones to operate in space. Notable Events Claiming of Zheoul In 2053, the neighbouring land of Zheoul was peacefully integrated into the Combined States, with the citizens offering little political resistance, due to their close proximity and and ongoing trade between neighbouring Nomlas. Launching of Arc Station During the first half of 2053, in the first venture into space since unification, Aquaria launched a station into LKO fully crewed with 40 of the best and brightest the States had to offer, atop a COB-1 Pegasus booster. The station uses a futuristic ring design optimised for crew comfort, with all kerbals and resources housed in a ring, connected to a hub containing an advanced drone core running day to day functions by 4 steel beams. After a nationwide poll, it was named Arc Station, after turning down names such as “Station McStationface” And “Big Metal Circle In Space.” Attempted Attack on Port Ajemla In 2055, A speedboat laden with 10000 pounds of explosives ignored hails from the harbourmaster and attempted to enter Ajemla Bay, presumably with the intent to detonate the explosives at the port and cause hundreds of civiIan casualties. Fortunately, the attack was stopped by Sival Kerman, who manned functional gun of a MMC-4E Castellum being construsted on the opposite shore of port, and fired on the speedboat, where it exploded, thankfully out of range of any civilians. Sival Kerman was awarded the Aquarian Star, the highest medal given to civilIans, for his heroic actions.